


Everyone Needs a Break Sometimes

by starfields



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfields/pseuds/starfields
Summary: Zagreus emerged from the pool as he always did after death, but rather than rushing forward with a laugh to speak with everyone and showering them in gifts once again, before he ran back out into the underworld. He juststoodthere. Aimlessly staring into the blood that flowed around him, head down, barely moving.Even Zagreus needs a break at times.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 389





	Everyone Needs a Break Sometimes

Zagreus emerged from the pool as he always did after death, but rather than rushing forward with a laugh to speak with everyone and showering them in gifts once again, before he ran back out into the underworld. He just _stood_ there. Aimlessly staring into the blood that flowed around him, head down, barely moving.

Hypnos was worried to say the least, when he looked at his list it said Zagreus had been slain by the bone hydra he felt even worse. When even was the last time he had died earlier then the temple Styx, let alone fallen to Lernie of all things.

Hypnos left his post and floated over to Zagreus, passing the shades who had stopped talking amongst themselves to stare at the forlorn prince. He whispered a silent prayer of thanks to the fates that his master was not at his desk, where he would have been able to see this. When he got up to the prince he still hadn't moved, still just standing there.

"Hey Zag, Zagreus you okay?" Hypnos lighting poked Zagreus on the head as he said this, trying to rouse his friend. It got a response but not the expected kind, Zagreus flinched and almost jumped back deeper into the pool at the sudden disturbance. His head whipping up to glare at Hypnos, before he realised that it was in fact hypnos in front of him.

He was scared, cool, strong, stubborn Zagreus was scared.

“Sorry mate you gave me a fright,” he flexed his hands and attempted to relax his tense muscles, it didn’t really work.

“Yeah I noticed, what up? You died to Lernie, you haven’t died to them in who knows how long!”

"Oh I'm fine I just slipped up," Zagreus laughed, a completely hollow laugh. “You know it just happens sometimes.”

"Sure sure, that's why you almost fainted from fright when I tapped you." He wasn’t okay, Hypnos was sure. He stared up at the prince desummoning his list and quill. “Whats up? True answers only.”

“Just tired, I’ll do better in my next run. Make it all the way back up to the top before I die in some strange way that adds to your ever growing list of weird ways to die.” He tries a smile, it fails completely. Hypnos frowns and starts to reach for his friend before he realises what he’s doing and pulls back.

“Just maybe you should take a break even if it’s just a nap, even you need rest sometimes”

“I can’t, I just.. If he notices,” Zagreus’s eyes flick pass Hypnos to his father’s desk, “he’ll use it against me.”  
“He’s busy right now doing lord of the dead things, you can get away with a nap he won't even notice. Come on Zag you still owe me a favour if I have to use it on making you take a break then I will.”

“Pretty sure that’s blackmail mate, we both know that is a waste of a favour.” Zagreus looked back and gave a small smile, the first since he returned. “Especially after what you did for me, I don’t think any favour will be big enough to repay that.”

“Then you better do it of your own free will mate!” Hypnos threw his hands in the air, “I’ll throw in a free good dream of your choice if you take a nap.” Zagreus barked a laugh slapping a hand on Hypnos’s shoulder, almost causing him to fall out of the air with the force. Hypnos smiled and maybe Zagreus would be okay, clearly fighting his fath- RETRACTED was draining him. But he knew Zagreus had to do this, he wasn’t going to stop his friend and while Hypnos couldn’t do as much to help as the others, he couldn’t fight along side Zagreus like Thanatos, or enchant a mirror to give him strength like mum, he could at least do this.

“Alright I’ll take a nap, just for you.” Zagreus’s smile grew brighter, almost matching the might of helios’s chariot. It was intense, strong, made all of this worth it. Hypnos would do _anything_ to see Zagreus smile like this more.

“Good! Naps are great, favourite past time!” He said in a rush.

“I never would have guessed, you’d think anybody who slept as much as you did only did it because they _hated_ naps.” Zagreus’s hand was still resting on Hypnos and he gave him a small squeeze before continuing. “Thank you mate, for everything. You really do make this whole dying repeatedly thing so much easier, I think I might have given up without you.”

“OH wow okay, okay. Man, let’s, let’s just go take that nap then. wow.” oof okay Zagreus was gonna kill him at this rate, his tiny heart could barely take this. Hypnos knew that when Zagreus said something of that kind of weight he wasn’t lying, he was too sincere and good for that kind of thing.

“You’re coming too are you?” Oh oh he’s still smiling he looks beautiful. Hypnos holds out his hand in offering and Zagreus takes.

“Of course, one I never let an opportunity for a nap to slip pass, two if I don’t come with you you’re probably just gonna sneak back out into Tartarus,” Hypnos laughs and tugs on Zagreus’s hand pulling him from the pool.

They make their way to Zagreus’s room slowly and carefully, Zagreus makes a deep shuddering breath when the duo reaches his father desk cling ever more tightly to Hypnos’s hand. Who squeezes his hand back and smiles at him, _your dad isn’t here it’s okay_. When they step into Zagreus’s room he relaxes instantly all the tension draining from his muscles, but he still hasn’t let go of Hypnos. Hypnos smiles to himself at that, score.

“Come on big guy, let’s get you into bed,” Hypnos cheers landing on the ground excitedly tugging Zagreus towards the bed.

“You just want me for my bed, I’m hurt,” Zagreus brings his free hand to his chest clutching himself like he was in agony and fakes a sob.

“That’s right, all of this friendship has been an elaborate plan I made to steal your bed,” He smiles broadly tugging on Zagreus’s hand again, desummoning his gorget and dumping his cloak on the ground. Zagreus does the same with his shoulder pad and leg guards. “Now hurry up I wanna nap! Sleep, sleep sleep!”

Zagreus laughs and finally starts making his way over to the bed.

Hypnos flops onto the bed and pulls Zagreus down with him, instantly curling around the larger god as soon as he hits the mattress. With his free hand Zagreus pulled the rumpled quilt over them and tucked Hypnos in next to him.

“So what do you want that dream to be about?” Hypnos asked while snuggling into his friend’s side. He had a pretty good idea what it would be, but it was better not to make assumptions.

“I,” he pauses a moment thinking, “I want to dream about the surface world. I want to see the sea or those golden fields the shades talk about”

“Oh yeah wheat fields they sure do look pretty, okay, got it,” Hypnos smiles warmly, “let's go with-”

“HEy! No Spoilers!” Zagreus puts his hand over Hypnos’s mouth, he’s grinning madly. But that soon turns to a grimace when Hypnos licks his hand. “Ewww Hypnos germs.” He pulls his hand away and wipes it on Hypnos’s shirt

“That’s what you get, but fine no spoilers, only sleep,” he yawns an over the top yawn, curling back into Zagreus’s side. Who wraps around him in turn, smushing his face in Hypnos’s fluffy white curls.

“Night Hypnos, thank you,” he sighs into Hypno’s hair.

“Night big guy.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on reading this it's the first thing I've written in 5 years, something about this game just made me want to write so here we are. If you got any tips I am open to them.
> 
> And yes they are still holding hands when they fall asleep.


End file.
